This invention relates generally to pants or trousers and relates more particularly to the construction of a pair of pants and an associated method of constructing the pants.
The type of pants with which this invention is concerned include those intended for use as an outer garment for covering the human body from the waist to the ankles or knees, although the principles of this invention can be variously applied. Commonly, a pair of such pants includes two fabric leg sections in the form of tubes wherein each leg section is adapted to fit about a corresponding leg of the wearer and wherein the leg sections are joined together adjacent the waist region of the wearer at a center seam or rise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pair of pants and an associated method of constructing the pants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of pants having a construction which enhances the comfort of the wearer when the pants are worn.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of pants which utilizes a relatively small number of fabric pieces in the pants construction.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of pants which is relatively economical to construct.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of pants which is relatively uncomplicated in construction and attractive to the eye.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of pants having pockets incorporated therein which enhance the wearer-comfort of the pants in the region of the pockets.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of pants having a construction which facilitates the manufacture of the pants over a relatively wide range of sizes featuring relatively narrow increments within the size range.